Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Multiple spray assemblies can be positioned within the wash chamber for applying or directing wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Dishwasher appliances are also typically equipped with at least one pump for circulating fluid through the multiple spray assemblies. In addition, devices referred to as diverters may be used to control the flow of fluid received from the pump.
In addition to conventional lower and middle rack assemblies, certain dishwasher appliances include a “third rack” or “upper rack” positioned above the lower and middle rack assemblies, e.g., for receiving flatware, cutlery, or other cooking utensils. For both conventional and upper rack assemblies, properly supporting such rack assemblies within the tub of the dishwasher appliance requires the installation of a mounting bracket or assembly. However, installing such mounting brackets is often complicated, requiring multiple parts and increasing the potential for misalignment or improper mounting. Moreover, mounting brackets are conventionally mounted by punching one or more holes through the tub and passing a screw from outside of the tub to the inside for mounting the mounting bracket. However, such an installation method increases the potential for leaks, particularly in plastic tubs which are typically not as rigid as stainless steel tubs.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance that utilizes improved rack mounting features would be useful. More specifically, a rack mounting assembly that enables a simple, leak-free mounting of an upper rack assembly would be particularly beneficial.